Delusional - Erwin x Reader x Levi
by kawaiiSoup
Summary: Is there really a ghost in the corridor?


**Disclaimer: I do not know Attack on Titan (SNK) or any of it's characters.**

"Say [First]," Hanji's chin settled in her palm. "What _is_ your relationship with Cor-"

"Commander and I are just friends," you bellowed turning away to hide your blushing face.

"Oh?" A sinister smile appeared on her face. Sensing the eerie atmosphere you slowing turned to face your comrade.

"Ha-Hanji-san..?" You were actually a little...scared.

"Hohoho," she grinned grabbing your face. "I was actually saying _Corporal_ yet you answered about Commander..hmm..." She battered her eyelashes cunningly. "You have them...both?"

"EHHHH?! NONSENSE! We- we are JUST FRIENDS!" You yelled standing to your feet. Oh gosh, really no sense in denying it your face was beet red. Hanji smirked. It was too much fun teasing you - you were just an easy prey.

"Ah you're right," Hanji poked out her bottom lip in defeat. Though it was only part of her game. "I guess I am babbling nonsense. I'm sure the trainees are just delusional. They're always whining about hearing screams and moans down the corridor. Perhaps it _is_ a ghost." Those words took you by surprise.

"Perhaps it is," you left the mess hall with your face burning crimson. _Am I...am I really that loud?_ You ruffled your [h/c] hair a little distraught. At this rate, many more would find out. You ruffled your hair more. _Tch._ It was _their_ fault anyway. Recently the two have been more possessive. Just what the actual hell happened. Your relationship with Commander Erwin and Lance Corporal Levi had always been something odd. Maybe it was a game to them? They never pushed you to go all the way but last night it was...it was blissful. Your own thoughts caused you to blush.

But how did this all happen anyway?  
The better question might be why..

You hesitated at the Commander's door. You let out a heavy sigh. There was a pause.

_Oh I can't do this. Stupid Commander. Stupid Corporal. UGH I just wish they would control their hormones and and..._

Oi? You heard a stern voice inside. Corporal? You immediately opened the door without knocking.

"You cheated," Levi hissed at Erwin crossing his arms. Was he throwing a tantrum? It was rather cute though. Erwin ignored Levi's question and focused his attention to you.

"[First]," Erwin smiled and patted his leg motioning you to sit on his lap. "Please join us." You looked at Levi - that cold focused stare - then back at Erwin. His eyes were welcoming you in. Both internally drove you insane.

"S-Sir," you slowing walked forward - why were you being so polite now? "There are...there are rumors about a ghost in the corridor." You looked down blushing too embarrassed to continue. Levi and Erwin exchanged glances and smirked.

"Oh?" they pipped out in unison. In your flushed stated you were completely oblivious to the two males approaching you. Levi from behind and Erwin from the front.

"Y-yes," you stammered still looked down at your boots. "Trainees say they hear screams and moans, sir." Your face burned a crimson red. It's so embarrassing. Those were _your_ screams and moans. Why must Levi and Erwin toy with you so much?

"Well then [First] let the rumors stand but as for you," You looked up upon hearing your name only too meet Erwin's face and a strong embrace of Levi from behind. Just what were they planning this time? You closed your eyes anticipating their next move. Large hands began unbuttoning your top and Levi's trailed down your waist. You felt a nibble at your ear and warm lips on your forehead. Tch. Those two. But you couldn't stay angry for long - _Those two_ knew exactly what you liked. Levi whispered in your ear finishing Erwin's sentence.

_"As for you, whose name will you scream louder?" _

"[First]," Hanji sang your voice. "Oh [FIRSTTTTTT]"

"Neh?" You began to stir...what was going on? Why did your head feel so heavy? Your eyes blinked lazily as you tried to take in your surroundings. Your hands felt soft warm blakets...a bed? "Hanji-san?"

"Oi you are just so cute," Hanji smiled pinching your nose.

"Ow Ow, Hanjiiiii," You wailed your arms trying to push her away. "What happened? Why are you here?" Your voice was almost a whine.

"You fell off your horse and hit your head when we were in town," she answered. "I'm glad to see that you're finally coming through. Just what were you dreaming out. You kept stirring and your were drooling..must of been a nice dream."

"Eh?" You touched your cheeks in disbelief as your face flushed red.

_A dream? Oh gosh when did I become so perverted?_


End file.
